The use of canes and walking sticks by the elderly or others afflicted by illness or injury is well known. The U.S. patents searched by this applicant have shown that innovators and inventors have focused on devices for canes and walking sticks to help the user overcome various challenges. One of those challenges relates to retrieving accidentally dropped objects when the user may be in a public place. It is recognized that most cane users do not have the flexibility to bend over to retrieve objects from a walking surface without losing their balance and falling. A number of patents searched by this applicant have disclosed attempts to solve this problem by use of various devices attached to the exterior or within the hollow shafts of canes or walking sticks. These devices are operated by the user to retrieve an object from a walking surface without assistance from others. The patents searched have disclosed that most of the devices searched were designed to retrieve objects having vertical height, using a pinching type action above the object. This pinching action is not suitable for accidentally dropped objects such as credit cards, currency and other thin objects not having vertical height. The devices searched may require frequent maintenance of components, lubrication or mechanical adjustments and a good amount of labor and expense to assemble.